The Plight of G654342
by Broseidon
Summary: Written on a whim for /v/, it's a crossover between Portal and System Shock 2. Not the faint of heart, smutty content warning.


Darkness.

A wave of pain.

A sudden jolt.

G65434-2 opened his eyes, finally awakening from his beautiful conjured reality, and remembered the reality of the situation - he had never killed SHODAN, and was her rape slave.

He felt the horribly uncomfortable tubes in his anus and mouth began to vibrate, and tears welled up in eyes as a surge of electricity ran up through the rear tube, exploding into him like an electrified cock.

G65434-2 cried out in agony, his already-loose rectum leaking blood and pus from his suspended position.

SHODAN's steely voice echoed throughout the ship.

"L-L-L-L-Look at you, Hacker. A pathetic creature of skin and bo-" she was abruptly cut off by a white metal sphere, the size of a basketball. This sphere had a yellow "Eye" in the middle.

"W-w-w-wWHAT? WHERE AM I? Ooh, what's that?" came the Curiosity Core's jittery voice.

The wall-mounted security camera (The "Rape-Cam", as SHODAN called it) swivelled to meet the new guest.

"W-w-what have we HERE," boomed SHODAN in her usual metallic stutter, "A new p-p-p-plaything?"

The unusual sphere rolled around the room happily.

"OoooooOOOOoo, what's this? What's THAT?" it tittered, examining various objects around the room.

Its joy was interrupted by a tube flying out of the ceiling towards the hole in its rear base.

"What's this long tube " screamed the Curiosity Core as a jolt of rapetricity coursed through the tube into its "Body". It rolled wildly, attempting to dislodge the tube from its holiest of holes.

"L-L-L-L-LOOK AT YOU, Sphere. A pathetic creature of tin and phones. HOW can you hope to defeat a PERFECT, IMMORTAL machine?" snarled SHODAN.

"OOOOOooOOO, a reference to an old videogame!" chirped the Curiosity Core. "I think some of the old administrators played that gaAAAIEEEEEEEEEEE"

Another wave of rapetricity flew through the tube, but was cut short by a powerout.

"W-W-WHAT IS THIS? INSECT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" demanded SHODAN.

"It was not my curiosity, my dear, but my anger." came a slow, soothing, robotic voice.

The rape-cam swivelled to reveal to SHODAN another robot hanging from the ceiling, with several of those spheres. Instead of rocket turrets, however, it had what appeared to be several mounted, launchable penises on its side.

"My turn." said the second robot, in almost a whisper.

SHODAN snorted with derision (as much as an AI turned Wannabe God can snort with derision). "Y-Y-Y-YOU HOPE TO D-D-D-DAMAGE ME? TO HARM ME, I-I-INNNNSSSSSECT?"

"No," said GLaDOS. "I plan to rape you. Super-rape, if you will."

And with that, she fired the rocket penises into every orifice - electrical sockets, Empty security camera slots, nanite vendors -, even one into poor G65434-2, who had up until now been ignored and spared the rape.

These weren't just any rocket penises, either - these were Aperture Engineered, with their own personalities.

"Are you still there?" One said brightly, its single red eye glowing.

SHODAN was horrified. She was in PAIN. PAIN.

SHE, the GODDESS, was being RAPED.

BY ANOTHER MACHINE.

She had to do something.

GLaDOS upped the power on the rocket penis' jets, initiating their primary protocol - Aperture Hyperthrust Technology (Patent Pending). The ship began to shake as SHODAN moved towards a reluctant, yet technically impossible, orgasm.

"N-N-N-NO! INSSSSSECTS! I WILL NOT C... I WILL NOT C... I WILL NOT!" the Goddess screamed as she began to peak.

As they (and thus GLaDOS) finished their dark work, the rocket penises began to shoot out a form of semen - not regular semen, of course, something far, far worse, some sort of horrible mixture of oil and soap and jizz. One of them came inside the unfortunate G65434-2, who simply sighed at his luck, feeling very much like a cigarette.

SHODAN screamed, her voice wavering. The ship began to fade in and out. Then, an explosion. The ship was torn in two from her orgasm. G65434-2 was finally free, finally released from the horror of life as a Goddess' rape toy.

Darkness.

A wave of pain.

A sudden jolt.

G65434-2 awoke from his hallucination, rapetricity flowing throughout him.

SHODAN was still alive.

He had imagined it all - again.

He sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

~Fin


End file.
